Páginas de un futuro
by LylaAzul
Summary: Aquí existen un conjunto historias de los personajes de HxH, diferentes anécdotas cortas de sus aventuras luego del manga y de la serie...


Hola! :D aquí traigo un experimento algo…diferente.

Esto no tiene género, personajes fijos (solo que son de HXH) o tiempo en particular. Como el nombre lo dice, son un montón de anécdotas de los personajes de HXH post-serie y post-manga c:

Advertencia: Esta historia no tiene continuidad en el tiempo ni en las escenas. No se extrañen con todo lo que puedan encontrar aquí.

Espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste!

:::::

**Páginas de un futuro**

**Y encontré lo que buscaba**

— P-pero…Onii-chan, ¿es-estás seg-guro de e-esto?

— Tranquilla, Alluka. Solo relájate y confía en mí— La niña asintió levemente, aun sentía algo de miedo. Se encontraba de espaldas "flotando" sobre una pequeña laguna poco profunda, aunque a ella el agua le taparía de todas formas. Las manos albinas de su hermano la sostenían para que no se hundiera— ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo si te suelto?

— ¡N-no! ¡Espera un poco más, p-por favor, onii-chan!— El oji-azul le sonrió para darle confianza.

— No te preocupes, Alluka. No te soltaré hasta que tú me digas que estás lista— La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta. Sabía que siempre podría contar con su hermano mayor. Tomó aire y sacó valor de su pecho…

— O-onii-chan…y-ya puedes soltarme.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí…

Lentamente, Killua fue desprendiendo las manos de la espalda de la menor. Ella trató de mantener la calma. Quería lograrlo, quería aprender a nadar de una vez por todas.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Alluka! ¡Sigue así!

Eso la animó bastante y pudo relajarse más para luego comenzar a mover sus brazos y piernas, sin hundirse en el agua.

— ¡Estoy flotando! ¡Mírame, Onii-chan! ¡Lo hice!

Y es que llevaba años queriendo aprender a nadar sin resultado alguno. Desde pequeña le tomó rechazo y algo de miedo al agua. Cuando la obligaban a entrenar en esas condiciones nunca lograba lo que "ellos" querían. Y por pasar el resto del tiempo encerrada tampoco podía aprender por su cuenta.

Ahora que era libre y viajaba con su hermano por el mundo, sentía que era capaz de lograr lo que fuese. Incluso vencer al agua.

— ¡Onii-chan!, ¿ahora me enseñarás a nadar?

— ¡¿Quieres empezar de inmediato?! ¿Segura que no quieres descansar?

— ¡No hay tiempo para tomar un descanso! ¡Quiero aprender a nadar hoy mismo!— Killua le sonrió con emoción y un toque de orgullo.

— Bien. Entonces no te dejaré salir de esta laguna hasta que seas tan buena como un pez en el agua.

_Y lo logró…gracias a su hermano._

…

La pequeña Zoldyck recordaba con una tranquila sonrisa, aquella escena vivida hace unos años. El joven rubio a su lado, un poco más alto que ella y de unos bellos ojos esmeralda, la miraba con atención y cariño.

— ¿Así que fue él quien te enseñó a nadar, eh? Pues no sé que hizo, pero puedo asegurarte que eres la más rápida nadadora de la zona. Hoy pude comprobarlo.

— N-no digas eso por favor, Hiro-chan— le pidió un tanto avergonzada. Ambos niños y otros amigos que había conocido en ese lugar fueron a nadar un rato a la laguna que ahora ambos miraban mientras el sol se escondía. Solo fue por diversión. Pero algo del "espíritu Zoldyck competitivo" quedaba dentro de ella, y lo demostró en el agua.

— Tu hermano es asombroso, Allu-chan. Desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que era muy fuerte a pesar de tener solo un año más que yo. Pero con todo lo que me cuentas sobre él, creo que ni siquiera logro imaginar todo su poder.

— ¡Él es muy fuerte! Y de hecho, estoy segura de que yo no he visto ni la mitad de su fuerza aun, nunca me dejó presenciar batallas muy peligrosas mientras viajábamos. Siempre me cuidó en todo sentido posible.

— Es que eres muy importante para él. ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso cuando le dijiste que querías quedarte en esta ciudad, sabiendo que yo también vivía aquí? ¡Me golpeó, me dio una patada, y luego me electrocutó!, y luego…está algo borroso.

— Jeje, es que mi Onii-chan es un poco celoso— Una gotita cayó por la cabeza rubia. "¿Un poco?" —. Bueno, lo importante ahora es que él está bien. Los dos lo estamos, aunque no estemos juntos.

Hace más o menos dos años que Killua se había marchado a seguir su propio camino, pues ella sentía que ya había encontrado el suyo en aquel lugar. Y sabía exactamente hacia qué dirección iba el camino de su hermano.

Notó como su acompañante se removió algo incómodo y levemente sonrojado.

— Hiro-kun, ¿qué sucede?

— Dentro de poco comenzará el festival de primavera en la ciudad, ¿m-me preguntaba si…bueno, si tú…eh…querías i-ir con…conmigo?— Un tenue sonrojo adornó las mejillas del rubio, mientras decía esas palabras. Alluka sonrió enternecida. Llevaban un tiempo juntos y él aun se mostraba tímido con ella a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos. No obstante, esa timidez quedaba en el olvido al momento de tener una batalla. Esa forma de ser le recordaba un poco a su hermano.

La niña, con ahora 16 años de edad, se acercó a él y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla. Logrando que sus propias mejillas se tiñeran ahora, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Será muy divertido!— El joven sonrió emocionado. Cómo adoraba a su querida Alluka/Naniko. Así es, él lo sabía todo y lo aceptaba, de hecho…era un poco más que solo aceptarlo.

— Nee, Allu-chan. ¿Dónde crees que esté Killua-san ahora?— Preguntó el joven rubio, pasando ambos brazos por la cintura de la niña para apegar la cabeza en su hombro y abrazarla desde atrás. La menor puso sus manos sobre las del rubio, sonriendo con cariño y un deje de nostalgia…

— Mi Onii-chan…Solo imagínate un lugar recóndito, espectacular y algo…bueno, bastante peligroso. Ahí debe estar mi hermano, corriendo junto a Gon-kun de quién sabe qué cosa…

…

_**Esas palabras fueron como si estuviese leyendo un cuento para niños, uno que se sabía de memoria sin siquiera mirarlo…**_

— ¡Rápido Killua, nos están alcanzando!— Le gritaba más emocionado que nunca.

— ¡Tú eres el lento aquí!— Le contestaba sin borrar esa sonrisa de adrenalina pura y a la vez, de plenitud total— ¡Recuerda que el perdedor pagará la cena en la próxima ciudad que encontremos; y ya vamos tres a uno!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡No es justo, vamos dos a uno! ¡Hiciste trampa la última vez!

— ¡Gané limpia y justamente!

— ¡Me enredaste las piernas con tu Yo-yo!

—…Se me resbaló— aclaró, inocente.

— ¡¿Justo hacia mis piernas?!

— Hm…tú te interpusiste en su camino…

Ya era de noche y ambos cazadores corrían a toda velocidad mientras discutían aquel _importante_ dilema de vida o muerte, al tiempo que aquella manada de una rara especie tigres dientes de sables (tamaño ballena) los seguían, peleándose por quien se comería a la hormiguita blanca y quien a la morena. Ambas "hormiguitas" saltaban, corrían y esquivaban toda tipo de rocas, árboles y colinas que se atravesaban.

Ya con sus 18 años cumplidos, viajaban por el mundo sin mapas y sin restricciones; de vez en cuando tenían una que otra misión por ahí, o se encontraban a alguien en el camino a quien decidían ayudar, luego volvían a su ruta original: Sin destino fijo.

Se la estaban pasando de maravilla, acababan de llegar a una isla que se supone que no existía y ahora se estaban haciendo la idea del porqué casi nadie sabía de ella.

— ¡Dos a uno!

— ¡Tres a uno!

— ¡Qué vamos dos a uno, tramposo!

— ¡Tres a uno, idiota! ¡Y pronto serán cuatro a uno! Me deberás cuatro cenas, Gon; así que espero que estés listo para empeñar tu licencia de cazador otra vez…— El moreno lo miró con enojo infantil; la última pelea "perdida" contra su mejor amigo, le costó un mes sin su licencia de cazador, a cambio de una ración de casi de por vida de chocolates ¡Que se comió en dos semanas!

Definitivamente había cosas que no cambiaban, Killua era una de ellas. Gon sonrió con cariño al oji-azul que corría junto a él. Con ver que le seguía el paso, que estaba a su lado y fuera el lugar que fuera, una cálida sensación invadía su pecho. Recordó un momento las grandiosas aventuras que vivió junto Ging, desde que pudo conocerlo e irse a viajar con él. Pero por alguna razón, sabía que ese sentimiento no se comparaba con estar viajando con Killua. Los dos solos contra el mundo y las maravillas que este ocultaba.

Finalmente y luego de tanto tiempo, entendió lo que en verdad quería de la vida…

— ¡Bien! ¡Pues ahora serán tres a dos!

— ¡¿Eh?!

Y en ese momento, Gon se movió hacia el acantilado que ahora tenían a su lado derecho; y con todo el impulso de la carrera se lanzó hacia el mar. Los tigres lo siguieron hasta la orilla, pero al verlo caer al agua perdieron todo el interés y siguieron al que aun corría.

— ¡Oye, eso es trampa!— Se le oía gritar a lo lejos y seguido por los tigres, mientras un victorioso moreno sobresalía en la superficie del agua.

— Jeje…y yo no tuve que usar ningún Yo-yo— le sacó la lengua en forma infantil, aun sabiendo que él no lo veía.

Flotaba de espaldas en el agua, mientras que la marea lo mecía y luz de la luna le daba en el rostro. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sentía una paz única en su pecho, un sentimiento que nunca creyó tan mágico, hasta ahora…

"Killua…soy feliz"

:::::::::::

Jaja ese fue el primer Drabble de esta loca historia! c: espero que les haya gustado.

En los siguientes verán a varios personajes con diferentes anécdotas, aunque siempre relacionadas de alguna manera con Gon y/o Killua. Posiblemente se repitan algunos personajes (como estos dos) y otros que quizás no…

En fin, no puedo decirles más porque tampoco se bien xD jaja

Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto c: Espero que no me odien por estas "visiones del futuro" de HXH XD jeje

Cuídense mucho! :D nos veremos.


End file.
